itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2009
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2009 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Biosurveillance: Developing a Collaboration Strategy Is Essential to Fostering Interagency Data and Resource Sharing (GAO-10-171) (Dec. 18, 2009). * Intellectual Property: Enhancements to Coordinating U.S. Enforcement Efforts (GAO-10-219T) (Dec. 9, 2009). November * Cybersecurity: Continued Efforts Are Needed to Protect Information Systems from Evolving Threats (GAO-10-230T) (Nov. 17, 2009). October * Information Security: Concerted Effort Needed to Improve Federal Performance Measures (GAO-10-159T) (Oct. 29, 2009). * Information Security: NASA Needs to Remedy Vulnerabilities in Key Networks (GAO-10-4) (Oct. 15, 2009). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: OMB Leadership Needed to Strengthen Agency Planning Efforts to Protect Federal Cyber Assets (GAO-10-148) (Oct. 15, 2009). * Information Security: NASA Needs to Remedy Vulnerabilities in Key Networks (GAO-10-4) (Oct. 15, 2009). * Information Security: Actions Needed to Better Manage, Protect, and Sustain Improvements to Los Alamos National Laboratory's Classified Computer Network (GAO-10-28) (Oct. 14, 2009). * Telecommunications:Current Broadband Measures Have Limitations and New Measures Are Promising but Need Improvement (GAO-10-49) (Oct. 9, 2009). September * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Current Cyber Sector-Specific Planning Approach Needs Reassessment (GAO-09-969) (Sept. 24, 2009). * Information Technology: Social Security Administration's Data Exchanges Support Current Programs, but Better Planning Is Needed to Meet Future Demands (GAO-09-966) (Sept. 16, 2009). * Homeland Security: Despite Progress, DHS Continues to Be Challenged in Managing Its Multi-Billion Dollar Annual Investment in Large-Scale Information Technology Systems (GAO-09-1002T) (Sept. 15, 2009). * Information Security: Concerted Effort Needed to Improve Federal Performance Measures (GAO-09-617) (Sept. 14, 2009). * Tax Administration: IRS Has Implemented Initiatives to Prevent, Detect, and Resolve Identity Theft-Related Problems, but Needs to Assess Their Effectiveness (GAO-09-882) (Sept. 8, 2009). * Information Technology: DOD Needs to Strengthen Management of Its Statutorily Mandated Software and System Process Improvement Efforts (GAO-09-888) (Sept. 8, 2009). August * Emergency Communications: National Communications System Provides Programs for Priority Calling, but Planning for New Initiatives and Performance Measurement Could be Strengthened (GAO-09-822) (Aug. 2009). July * Defense Acquisitions: Opportunities Exist to Achieve Greater Commonality and Efficiencies among Unmanned Aircraft Systems (GAO-09-520) (July 30, 2009). * Information Security: Agencies Continue to Report Progress, but Need to Mitigate Persistent Weaknesses (GAO-09-546) (July 17, 2009). * Applied Research and Methods: Assessing the Reliability of Computer-Processed Data (GAO-09-680G) (July 1, 2009). June * Information Security: Federal Information Security Issues (GAO-09-817R) (June 30, 2009). * Information Technology: Federal Agencies Need to Strengthen Investment Board Oversight of Poorly Planned and Performing Projects (GAO-09-566) (June 30, 2009). * Emergency Communications: Vulnerabilities Remain and Limited Collaboration and Monitoring Hamper Federal Efforts (GAO-09-604) (June 26, 2009). * Cybersecurity: Continued Federal Efforts Are Needed to Protect Critical Systems and Information (GAO-09-835T) (June 25, 2009). * Governments Have Acted to Protect Personally Identifiable Information, (GAO-09-759T) (June 17, 2009). * Export Controls: Fundamental Reexamination of System Is Needed to Help Protect Critical Technologies (GAO-09-767T) (June 4, 2009). * Military and Dual-Use Technology: Covert Testing Shows Continuing Vulnerabilities of Domestic Sales for Illegal Export (GAO-09-725T) (June 4, 2009). * Privacy and Security: Food and Drug Administration Faces Challenges in Establishing Protections for Its Postmarket Risk Analysis System (GAO-09-355) (June 1, 2009). May * Defense Exports: Foreign Military Sales Program Needs Better Controls for Exported Items and Information for Oversight (GAO-09-454) (May 20, 2009). * Information Security: Agencies Make Progress in Implementation of Requirements, but Significant Weaknesses Persist (GAO-09-701T) (May 19, 2009). * Aviation Security: TSA Has Completed Key Activities Associated with Implementing Secure Flight, but Additional Actions Are Needed to Mitigate Risks (GAO-09-292) (May 13, 2009). * Telecommunications: Broadband Deployment Plan Should Include Performance Goals and Measures to Guide Federal Investment (GAO-09-924) (May 12, 2009). * Information Security: Cyber Threats and Vulnerabilities Place Federal Systems at Risk (GAO-09-661T) (May 5, 2009). April * Information Technology: Management and Oversight of Projects Totaling Billions of Dollars Need Attention (GAO-09-624T) (Apr. 28, 2009). March * Telecommunications: Long-Term Strategic Vision Would Help Ensure Targeting of E-rate Funds to Highest-Priority Uses (GAO-09-253) (Mar. 27, 2009). * Freedom of Information Act: DHS Has Taken Steps to Enhance Its Program, but Opportunities Exist to Improve Efficiency and Cost-Effectiveness (GAO-09-260) (Mar. 20, 2009). * Information Security: Securities and Exchange Commission Needs to Consistently Implement Effective Controls (GAO-09-203) (Mar. 16, 2009). * Information Technology: Challenges Remain for VA's Sharing of Electronic Health Records with DOD (GAO-09-427T) (Mar. 12, 2009). * National Cybersecurity Strategy: Key Improvements are Needed to Strengthen the Nation's Posture (GAO-09-432T) (Mar. 10, 2009). February * Auditing and Financial Management: Federal Information System Controls Audit Manual (FISCAM) (GAO-09-232G) (Feb. 2, 2009). January * Information Security: Further Actions Needed to Address Risks to Bank Secrecy Act Data (GAO-09-195) (Jan. 30, 2009). * Information Security: Continued Efforts Needed to Address Significant Weaknesses at IRS (GAO-09-136) (Jan. 9, 2009). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2009